


Crimson euphoria

by Rorys



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rorys/pseuds/Rorys
Summary: ᴍʏ ᴀᴅᴅɪᴄᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇ ᴄᴜʀᴇᴅ





	1. Introduction

Fickle moonshine beating through clear paths cascading dimly lit forests and caning a path lined with a soft breeze;  
Bliss seems nice.  
Catering the of love two souls is a journey through story telling. Not a clique, an aloof of a thought out path of 2 exquisite life forces coming together for a brisk moment; changing each others perspective on what love is.  
The road is long and the burn is slow but the end is worth the treachery.  
<[_______]>

[we'll see where this story goes]


	2. One

A basis of life is built on death,  
We live to die.  
At least that's the view of some.  
Some view life as a take each day as it comes, or live life in the moment. But some cannot help resist but think about or fear death, for death is the unknown and the unknown attracts people, intrigues them.  
A lot of people wonder what happens after death, is there an afterlife? One shan't know unless they die; people are not born to die, no matter the length of their lives people are born to live, to thrive on this planet and to make peace with the world. And some, some want to watch the world burn.

[1]  
It was a summers night at the Salvatore boarding school for the young and gifted. Life is rich, love is poor. Teenagers playing with hearts like a puppet master with a set of strings. On and off like a light switch, for love was easy. Love is never easy, if it is, then clearly it is not love.

Hope Mikaelson

The daughter of the great powerful original hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson and werewolf alpha, Hayley Marshall. Hope had been at the Salvatore School for a few years now, dabbling in an out of short live romances, experimenting with her youth and trying new things. Hopes relationships were not enough, she was trying to fill a void, a void of her parents, they died when she was 15. Being an orphan at 15 took a toll, yes she had her aunts and uncles but they weren't her parents, she craved love but she was too scared of it.

Josette Saltzman

Josette (Josie) saltzman, an ordinary witch. Uh kinda. She's a Siphoner, meaning she gets her magic from objects and can do it herself. She is the daughter of Alaric Saltzman and Josette Laughlin. Technically anyway. However, Josette was stabbed and killed by her brother Kai, so Josie and her twin sister Lizzie were implanted into Caroline Forbes. She and Alaric raised them as their own and they now go to the Salvatore Boarding School. Josie's love-life is also pretty messy. Her relationship with Penelope Park was bumpy and rocky. When they were happy, they were reaaaally happy. When they were low, they were reaaaally low. So their relationship ended, leaving Josie heartbroken. She also dabbled around with crushes, acquiring one on rafael waife, a fellow student at the school. However she let her sister have dibs. She also had a childhood crush on Hope Mikaelson but I'll get to that. Josie also craved love like hope, she wasn't scared of it, just cautious. She didn't want another broken heart, she couldn't take another.

Elizabeth Saltzman

Lizzie has the same birth story as Josie, so no need to repeat. Nevertheless, their love-lives have been different. Lizzie had issues, dark issues. She knew she needed help, even from when she was little, but she never knew how to ask for it. So she exploded. Josie told her that hope was spreading rumours about Lizzie being "witch bipolar" Lizzie was outraged by these remarks, so decided she despised Hope.  
Lizzie didn't know how to love, she felt it. God she felt it, she just didn't know where to feel it. She tried rafael, but he didn't feel it for her, she's tried a lot but no one can reciprocate. Other than one Milton greasley, but he wasn't really lizzie's type per say.

Penelope park

Penelope Park, "evil one", "Satan". Any name with any correlation to evil, Penelope Park was called. She's josie's evil ex. Breaking up with Josie is her biggest regret of her life, but it was for the best. Josie Saltzman put everyone's needs before her own, Penelope couldn't deal with the pain, she didn't want to see Josie suffer in the shadow of her sister. And eventually it broke her heart, she was josie's first love, Josie still loves her. But she moved to Belgium with her parents as Josie gave her no other reason but to leave, as again, it was for the best.

Where it started

Hope Mikaelson, known then as Hope. Marshall, had freshly turned 14, and Josie and Lizzie were 13 [I know they are 2 years younger than Hope but but for the purpose of this they are only 1 year younger] Josie and Hope had some classes together and Josie decided that she wanted to have a sleepover with Hope, her first sleepover without Lizzie.  
It was fresh noon, and Josie had stepped into her math class. She strapped over to Hope and sat in the seat next to her,  
"Hey Josie"  
Hope smiled with glee at the girl beside her.  
"Hi hope, I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover, but I want a sleepover just us without Lizzie so if it is okay, can we have a sleepover in your room?"  
Hope smiled at Josie's cute rambling, and quickly nodded.  
"Of course we can jos, come at 5pm with the things you need."  
Josie fist-bumped the air with joy and hope happily beamed at her. They went about their math class, occasionally stealing glances from eachother, they both pinned after one another, but both to afraid to admit their feelings. Their teacher was boring and they both clearly had no idea what was happening, but they were both so besotted that they didn't really care.

1:2

Later that day, Josie rushes over to hopes room abruptly knocking on her hard door. The door softly opened and a pair of beautiful bright blue eyes followed with it.  
"Hi Josie come in"  
Josie shuffles through the door with all of her belongings and smiled at Hope.  
"Thank you hope."  
Hope nodded with an empathetic tone,  
"S'okay jos."  
They both made their way over to hopes bed to sit down.  
"So, what'd you wanna do?" Hope asked,  
"Let's play truth or dare" Josie enthusiastically squealed.  
"Okay, Josie. Truth or dare?"  
Josie took a moment to think and then smirked "dare!"  
"I dare you to scream out of the window" Josie nodded and scurried to the window undoing the latch and forcing it open, proceeding to scream at the top of her lungs earning some odd looks from students passing by the grounds outside.  
"Hope, truth or dare?"  
Hope thought about doing a dare, she did. But she was intrigued to find out what some truths between the young friends would unveil.  
"Truth"  
Josie frowned as to say that hope was boring.  
"Um..do you have a crush?" Hope blushed, being put on the spot and stuck on her words "I'm not sure?" She questioned. Josie frowned back clearly confused,  
"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Josie quickly follows, causing hope to blush further. Hope shook her head, "I've never kissed anyone".  
Josie looked into hopes eyes and began to lean in, Hope hadn't realised what was happening until she head the door slam open "Hope, Josie. It's time for dinner!" Alaric alerted. Fuck thought Hope.  
Josette Saltzman is her first crush.


	3. Two

"I am fascinated  
by the shape of your lips  
and how they fit  
so perfectly with  
the shape of mine."

Life has never been effortless for Hope, people were out to get her ever since she was merely a foetus. She was constantly in danger of death and destruction but she wasn't scared of death, she just lived with it. Whatever happens, happens right?

2:1

It had been 2 months since Josie and hope had, had their first sleepover. They had only grown closer since and their small crushes on each other started to become unbearable.  
Hope was in Josie's moderately sized dorm room, they were studying for an upcoming test. She was scribbling down countless words, whilst Josie was slowly falling asleep on her desk.  
"hey, jos?" Hope smiled over at Josie who mumbled back at her.  
"I'm awake hope, don't worry." Hope laughed back at Josie shaking her head and slowly walked over to Josie and sat down beside her, stroking her soft hair. Josie sat up, gleaming at Hope.  
"Let's go over to the bed, you can take a nap it's okay." Josie tried to stand up and immediately failed, so hope grabbed her waist and picked her up. Josie squealed at hope, as she was softly placed on the bed. Hope got up to leave Josie's room; when she was stopped by a small hand on her hip. She whipped around and looked Josie in the eyes,  
"Stay."  
Hope couldn't resist Josie's soft tired eyes, so she sat down on Josie's bed, awkwardly waiting for Josie to fall asleep.  
"Hope, this may sound weird but can you please cuddle with me?" Josie nervously reddened, Hope gleamed and laid down on the bed. She took Josie's soft body in her warm arms and minutes after, they both fell soundly asleep. Josie was warm, like cookies baking in the oven; she smelt like vanilla and fresh-baked goods. Hope's sleeping nose was filled with the scent of Josie, heightened with her supernatural senses. Josie was snoring softly into Hope and all that was felt was bliss, true calmness. Like the rain gently tapping a window of a room or waves splashing against rocks and sand on a beach. It was effortlessly beautiful.

Not to later on in the day, Josie woke up. She was confused at first, the feeling of a cosy body on her felt unfamiliarly familiar. She liked that feeling. Josie began to stroke Hopes shaded pink cheeks, They felt like soft marshmallows. She took this moment to soak in Hope's picturesque beauty because she was truly gorgeous. There was no other feeling like this, Josie wanted to stay like this forever.  
Hope began to stir and her bright ocean eyes began to flutter open. Josie smiled at hope, the urge to touch Hopes lips with her own required every ounce of self-control the young witch retained.  
"Hi, sleepyhead" Josie whispered.  
Hope simpered at Josie, "Mornin'."  
Josie giggled at Hopes mistake, "Its 3 pm Hope." Josie continued to giggle while Hope looked shocked. "H-how?" Josie shrugged in return, moving closer into Hopes side. "If I knew, I'd tell you" Josie winked.

Either by chance or by design, the girls heard an abrupt knocking on the door. "Josie can I come in?" The voice belonged to no other than Elizabeth Saltzman. "It's open!" Shouted Hope. Ambitiously, the door swung open.  
"Josie, Hope: we're having a party down in Mg's room in about an hour, do you guys wanna come?"  
Josie nodded along with Hope,  
"Sure!" The girls spoke in unison. Lizzie slung herself back around the door and firmly shut it. 

Josie and Hope later went downstairs to Mg's room. However, nobody is exactly sure why they went downstairs hand in hand. The door to Mg's was already open, so they unlinked their hands and flooded in. It wasn't a party per se, more of a social gathering among friends. Hope, Josie, Lizzie and Mg. Yeah, it totally was not a party.  
Lizzie and Mg were settled on the ground, eating miscellaneous snacks from a white china bowl on the ground with them.  
"Hi, guys." Exclaimed Josie. Lizzie smiled up at Josie and invited the girls to sit down with them. Lizzie's long blonde hair swayed perfectly down her upright shoulders. Her diary was perched on her lap.

Dear diary,  
Josie has grown remarkably close to Hope Mikaelson, so close in fact that Josie spends more time with Hope than with me! I think that Josie is obsessed with Hope like she wants to be her. I feel like Josie isn't even my sister anymore, I don't know what to do.  
End

"Let's play a game!" Suggested Mg, Lizzie nodded in agreement and Hope and Josie just agreed. "Okay, spin the bottle?"  
Each of the girls giggled and went nervously red at the game proposal. "Okay," Hope spoke.  
"I'll go first." Mg excitedly cheered; He grabbed his water bottle from his drawers beside his bed and spun with a hard forceful spin. The bottle landed on Josie. Both Mg and Josie went red, not only because they didn't want to kiss each other but that they had to kiss each other in front of their crushes.  
Mg leaned over to Josie and gave her a small platonic kiss on the cheek. Josie almost sighed with relief, as she mouthed "thank you" to the blushing boy. Next was Hope, she spiralled the bottle in a clockwise direction. The bottle slowed down and eventually landed on Lizzie, Hope smirked. She was attracted to Lizzie obviously but she didn't like her like that, but she figured she'd take this chance to show Josie her talents.  
She slid over to Lizzie and pulled her onto her lap, bringing in Lizzies chin with her thumb and forefinger and planted her lips on Lizzies.  
They kiss was greedy and sloppy, neither of them knew what they were doing but they were both trying to show off. Josie and Mg looked in awe with wide mouths, Hope pulled away from Lizzie and smiled. Lizzie slid off of Hopes legs and Hope returned back to sit next to Josie. Who was a blushing mess?  
Lizzie then took her turn to spin the bottle, it landed quickly on Mg. They shared a quick chaste peck to scared to go further.  
Lastly was Josie. She was praying it was Hope but was also slightly terrified. She rotated the bottle and with each spin, her heart pumped out of her chest. It came to a hot. She slowly looked up. It had landed on Lizzie, everyone slowly began to giggle as Josie began to blush once again. "I have to respin, that's incest!" Lizzie shook her head "You don't have to kiss me on the lips dummy! Kiss me on the cheek, rules are rules you can't respin."  
Josie sighed and leaned over to quickly peck lizzies cheek, quickly wiping her lips with disgust. "Gross!" shouted Josie, revelling in the disappointment of once again not being able to kiss her crush.


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter but this is a bit of a tease:)

Sometimes I wonder  
if your wandering thoughts  
wonder about me.  
[One-year time jump  
Hope is 15, Josie is 14]

3:1  
Josie was singing softly to herself in the empty library, reading a small book about the history of the hybrid/Tribrid. Josie was deeply intrigued by Hope, infatuated by her. She studied the book with close eyes, revelling in all the new information she was feeding her young brain.  
She and hope had grown so much closer over the last year, she was beginning to fall hard for her. Hope had just grown to become even more beautiful, Josie wondered how it was even possible. Josie's young hormones we're also rapidly changing, a kiss with Hope is what she craved and she would stop at nothing to win it.

Hope, however, was also feeling this way, but she was going through some other stuff. Her and Lizzie had also grown closer, and Lizzie and Mg had started a new relationship. It happened fast, but it was a relationship none the less. Hope had new desires, she felt things for Josie that she was told not to feel at that age. Obviously, she wouldn't do anything but she desired Josie. A new which had also joined the school, she went by the name Penelope Park. She showed quick interest in Josie but Josie made clear of her intentions with Penelope and the fact that she just wanted a friend. Which Penelope was fine with. 

Josie was in the bleachers watching Hope play soccer, Hope wasn't on the team or anything but she dabbled, she also wanted to impress Josie so there was that.  
Josie loved watching Hope sprint faster than anyone else, sweat drip down her soft face, and her strong muscles clench and retract when she scored. Hope also loved having Josie watch her, it made her feel powerful and impressive. It boosted her self confidence, even though Hope was already confident with herself. 

After practice finished, Hope signalled Josie down and they walked into the locker room. Hope slung her body around her locker and smirked at Josie,  
"So..what'd ya think?" Hope laughed.  
Josie went bright red and laughed, blushing around Hope was completely unintentional but it always happened. "I liked it, Hope." Josie leant over and squeezed Hope's bicep. Hope smiled and brushed Josie hair behind her ear, "So who are you going to the ball with?" Hope asked. Josie shrugged, "No one I guess. Lizzie has Mg, that's no surprise but no one is interested so I guess I'm going alone." Hope looked at Josie with remorse, "Well if I haven't got a date and you haven't got a date, then maybe we could just go with each other?" Hope winked and Josie laughed. "So like a friend date?" Josie asked,  
"Yeah. Like a friend date."

Later that day, Hope found herself once again residing in Josie’s room. They were sat on Josie’s bed watching a movie, a bad boring movie but Hope didn’t care she just wanted to spend time with Josie. The young Saltzman’s eyes were fixated on the tv screen, Hope found herself absentmindedly staring at her. Josie felt eyes burning on her and turned to look at Hope,  
”what?” Josie exclaimed.  
Hope blushed, snapping out of her daze, ”Uh nothing sorry.” Josie shook her head ”You know that you can tell me anything right, every time I talk to Penelope you go all weird, hypersensitive and testy.” Hope looked at Josie with unrest, ”i- what do you mean no I don't it’s nothing why would I care? I don’t care I don’t need to care! I don’t know why you’re assuming I’m like that when I’m not-“ Josie cut of Hope by putting a finger to her soft lips. “Shhhh. Hope I was kidding it’s okay, you don’t have to ramble on I get it okay.”  
Hope looked deeply into Josie’s eyes and her own eyes fluttered down to Josie’s lips. “Fuck it,” Hope announced as she softly clutched Josie’s face and planted her lips on the younger girls. Josie didn’t know how to react at first, but she went with it. It didn’t last too long but it was the best first kiss she could ever hope for.

“So that happened,” Hope whispered absolutely breathless. “Was that the free trial? Because I’d like the full version right about now.” Josie confidently stated as Hope reacted with a wide mouth. “I have to go meet my dad but this isn’t finished” Josie confessed as she walked out of the room.  
Hope was left a blushing mess, she was left hanging. Kind of. Josie Saltzman was driving her crazy, Fuck.

Hope couldn’t sleep. She was going insane, she wanted Josie. She needed Josie. The young Mikaelson picked herself out of bed and took herself to the Saltzman twins’ dorm. She quietly knocked as she knew that Lizzie was a heavy sleeper, but a mere second after she knocked the door flung open. I’m so sorry it’s so late but I can’t sleep Jos I need to kiss you again, you are a killing me, driving me insane.”  
Josie pushes Hope out of the door and grabbed her hand, taking her to Hopes room. She didn’t even give Hope time to open the door before she cast a spell forcing the door open-

“Hope wake up!”  
Hope stirred and woke up, it was really all a dream, it felt so real but she was so naive. It was a trick played on her by her own mind. Fuckfuckfuck thought Hope.  
Little did Hope know that One Josette Saltzman had almost the exact same dream.  
This was it, this was absolutely it. Hope Mikaelson was truly and utterly fucked more fucked than she had ever been before, but at least going to the ball with Josie wasn’t a dream.


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We eating good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not exactly satisfied with this chapter but I have a story arc of how this fic is going to go so I hope you enjoy. <3

The way you love  
is the way I wish to be loved, but asking you to teach me  
how to love is bittersweet  
because I don't  
want you to teach me,  
I want you to share it with me  
and for it to be ours.

Today was the day of the dance. The grand ball, Hope was excited yes. But she was nervous. More nervous than she had ever been in fact, for she liked Josie. She needed not an ounce of clarification, she really really liked Josie.  
She had picked out a beautiful dark burgundy dress coaxed in soft sombre silk, she felt like a princess. A princess going to the dance with a queen on her arm. She felt the known fairytales in her head told to her by her father when she was a mere infant crumble away. Hope didn't want a Prince Charming, she didn't want a cliché. She wanted a forever, she wanted someone she could trust and rely on, she wanted a home; Josie felt like home. She smelt like warm cookies and cotton, felt soft like buttercream on a cake slipping past her lips, she sounded like the heavens were singing down on Hope, she looked like a vision. What she tasted like however was what Hope wished to know.

Time had now come, Hope cascaded down to Josie's room; her sparkling blue eyes scanned the door and she knocked with her soft hand. "Hey, anyone here?" She questioned. The door was swiftly open by Lizzie, "Hey Hope." She moved out of the way so Hope could come in the door, Hope looked straight ahead as a figure emerged from the door. "Jos-" Hope breathed "You look beguiling, incredible." Josie smiled, blushing shyly at Hope, "You don't look so bad yourself" Josie winked. Hope moved closer to Josie taking her hand into her own, "may I?" Josie nodded as Hope leant down to kiss the Saltzman twin on her hand. "M'lady, shall we?" Josie giggled and led Hope out of the door.

Halfway through the dance, Hope and Josie were sat down, their feet sore and tired from dancing to heavy base pop music. The current upbeat party song came to an end and a slow song began. It was 'The night we met' by Lord Huron, Hope abruptly stood up. "I love this song! Dance with me Josette?" Josie met Hopes stance as they walked to the dance floor. They danced hand in hand, at first it was soft and slow but passion built and increased. Hope pulled Josie closer, they were chest to chest, they could feel each other's hot breath coaxing their faces. "I'm sorry I can't do this" Hope cried as she realised Josie's and ran off of the dance floor. "Hope" Josie called as she followed after her.

The pair ended up back at Hopes room, Hope had locked herself in and didn't know that Josie was outside. "Hope, I don't understand let me in!" The door slowly creaked open and a tearful eyed hope pulled Josie into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry Josie" Hope sobbed, Josie stroked the back of the Tribrids head and whispered calming words into her ear. "S'okay baby" Hope winced at the nickname and cried even more. Hope pulled away and sat on her bed, pulling Josie with her, "What's the matter, Hope? you can tell me anything." Hope shook her head "I can't Josie. Not now."  
"Let's play a game Hope" Josie nodded.  
"Okay, what?" Hope returned.  
"Well it's not really a game but we just ask each other questions and tell each other the answers," Josie admitted.  
"Okay, sure." Hope murmured,  
"What scares you more than anything?" Josie asked.  
"Losing my family...a-and you" Hope entertained. Josie looked back at her, shocked but she didn't say anything.  
"Why are you always smiling jos?" Hope asked.  
"Mostly I try to put on a bray face, but when I'm with you it's different. You make me happy, really happy." Josie smiled, Hope raised her hand to Josie's cheek. "I'm glad."  
"What is your dirtiest fantasy?" Josie asked with a smirk. Hope blushed and went an extreme shade of red. "Uh, i -"  
"Being with this person, this person is my world, I want to love this person forever, I want to give them my heart and for them to give me theirs. I will treat it like it was my own and I'd never break it. They make my heart go crazy and they make my emotions go in a loop. I don't know, this is cheesy." Hope admitted. "Josie I'm gay." Hope let out, crying once more. Josie pulled her in for a hug "it's okay Hope, I understand." Hope shook her head, "But you don't, no one understands. You're straight Josie."  
"No I'm not" Hope looked into Josie's eyes, "what?" She stuttered. "I'm pansexual Hope, I understand you." Hope lied down on her soft bed, Josie joined beside her. They were wrapped in each other's arms, with Josie being the little spoon.

About 45 minutes later, Hope assumed that Josie was asleep so she leant over to Josie's ear and whispered "I love you Josette Saltzman" retreating with a kiss on the cheek. Hope moves away as she felt Josie turn around. "I love you too Hope Mikaelson." Hope looked at Josie with wide eyes, she reached across and stroked Josie's hair out of her face, leaning in. Their lips touched for a minute but Hope pulled away, "Is this Okay?" Hope asked. "Yes, it's more than okay." Josie admitted. Hope leaned in again and embraced Josie's lips, the kiss was sloppy, but they liked it as it was theirs. It was their moment, their time. Josie ran her tongue along Hopes lip, but then she pulled away. "I'm not ready for y'know. But I really wanna kiss you more" Hope nodded "Neither am I, but we will go slowly. We'll take it as it comes, wherever this goes, it needs to be based on communication." Josie agreed. "I'll start with some Honesty, I love you Hope, now I'm not sure whether it is love or whether it's just liking you but I do love you Hope and I not sure whether this will turn into anything or what the future will hold. But I want to try." Josie concluded "I want to try aswell Josie, more than anything else in the world." Hope leaned over and kissed Josie. "I love you cutie." Josie smiled and kissed Hope back.

It was the shy of the morning, Hope and Josie were still laying in bed when Hope got a call from her aunt Freya. "Hello?"  
"Hope you need to come home." Freya added, "it's your mother, she didn't make it Hope."  
Hopes face was flabbergasted with sadness, she roared out crying her eyes out. "Hope? What happened are you-" Josie quickly arose "MY MOTHER IS DEAD" Hope cried out louder and louder. "Josie, I need to go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is still slowburn don’t worry. But Hope is off back Home, so what will Josie do and how will she take the pain of missing Hope? The angst is just getting started.


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back into things.

It had been six months. Six months since Hope's mother died, six months since Hope's world fell apart. She shut the world out, only ever came out of her room for classes, buried her feeling deep down and just became completely done with the world. She had pushed her feeling for Josie deep down into the pits of her heart. Josie didn't even try anymore, she was there for Hope everyday, trying to cheer her up, trying to help her get through Hayley's death, but Hope would not accept the love that Josie was trying to give her. 

A new girl had arrived at the school, Penelope Park. She had short, ivory locks and soft, wide eyes. Hope watched her from afar, her interactions with the Saltzman twins, giving their a tour, making friends with Josie, becoming Lizzie's mortal enemy, kissing Josie on the bleachers in the dark, and them becoming official. 

One night, dark and alone in her room, Hope lay staring at the plain ceiling, yearning for light in her life. She felt hungry, it was the middle of the night so it would be safe to go downstairs and not run into anyone because everyone would be asleep, plus it was past curfew. Carefully she trudged down the creaky halls and into the kitchen, making herself a sandwich. 

"H-Hope." A mellow voice questioned.

Hopes body swung around, startled by the familiar voice. She glanced over into the corner, seeing Josie huddled in the corner, sobbing. Her knees flush to her chest, wrapped in a small ball of tears and pyjamas. "Woah jos, are you okay." Hope stopped quickly recognising the nickname, "Penelope cheated on me." Hopes eyes widened, she sat down next to Josie. "Jesus, do you know who with?" Josie nodded, "that vampire, Jade? I think that's her name anyway." Hope frowned "it's so messed up Josie" Josie turned to Hope "you can't say much Mikaelson, you broke my heart" Hope rapidly stood up, "what the fuck Josie! My mom died, you have to cut me some slack, do you think I wanted to be away from you? No, no I really fucking didn't, but the love you gave me reminded me so much of the love that she gave and it brought me so much pain, I have always loved you Josette Saltzman, I just needed some time to grieve." Josie stood up next to Hope "I'm so sorry Hope I never realised." She out her hand on Hopes. Cheek. Hope flinched away "I can't be your rebound Josie, you need time, so do I for that matter, do you remember what I said? That we will go slowly. We'll take it as it comes. Please remember that I love you but I can't be what you need, not right now." Tears rolled down both of their faces "please Hope I-" Hope shook her head "don't Josie please don't" Hope walked off, presumably back to her room.


	7. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are both 15 at the time of this. slight sexual content, nothing explicit because they are 15, it's just clothed experimentation.

a/n: they are both 15 at the time of this. slight sexual content, nothing explicit because they are 15, it's just clothed experimentation.

It had been a few months since what happened. Hope was still distancing herself from the world, and Josie? Well she was Josie. Hope was slowly letting Josie in again, more and more. Little by little. Obviously it was hard, not as hard as losing her mother, but still, for a young girl of her age, it was hard. There was also tension between them building in the air, they both knew it and felt it but didn't yet want to act upon it as they didn't know how the other felt. 

It was a fresh Monday afternoon in history class, the teacher was off, so Alaric was subbing. Hope and Josie would play this game, they knew how to work eachother up, Hope shifted in her chair, scraping it a little across the hardwood floor. Turning, she smirked at Josie, "hi" she mouthed.  
"Hi yourself" Josie spoke this, a little louder than hope, but not enough for anyone else to hear. Hope turned her head back to the front of the class, fixating on the notes in front of her and taking them down, she wasn't doing anything specifically hot or in some way sexual to work Josie up, she was just being a student. However, Josie on the other hand subtly raised her hand. "Daddy?" She asked, earning a head turn from Hope. "Yes Josette?" Alaric asked. She said something about the class, but hope was too busy paying attention to Josie's newfound cleavage that shone through her shirt and she was leaning over the desk. Hope wouldn't give into this, it was what Josie wanted, she was being whiny, she could tell in her body language. Abruptly, hope turned focusing back on the board in front of her deep blue eyes. She heard a thick, loud sigh fall from Josie's lips, but didn't react, she could tell this was working Josie up because she kept hearing those same sighs every 2 minutes. "Josie, are you okay sweetheart? Do you need to go to the nurses office?" Alaric questioned.  
"U-uh no thanks dad I'm okay I'm just...tired?" Redness crept up over Josie's face as she looked down at her note book. I'm 

It was fun, playing this little game of tease, because it let Hope escape from the negativity of the world and give into her teenage hormones and feel a bit of happiness, just for a moment. Hope and Josie weren't anything serious, not yet anyway. They were building a steady friendship and hope didn't want anything to come between that. 

It was the time of their nightly rendezvous. When everyone had gone off to bed after curfew, Josie would sneak into Hopes room and land softly on Hopes bed, they would watch movies or talk or whatever to pass the time. Hope needed it, it made her feel whole. Today they decided to watch Jennifer's body, Hope wasn't sure whether she had seen it before, Hayley liked to watch horror movies, so there was a possibility, but Hope couldn't recall. She missed movie nights with Hayley. She missed everything with Hayley. The movie began to roll and hope felt Josie nestle in beside her. "Are you scared little one?" Hope asked. "No- and little one? Have you seen yourself?" Hope chuckled "no i mean little one because you are so soft and cu-cute and cuddly, like a little baby". Josie nestled into the side of Hope's shoulder. It was a little more than half way into the movie when Hope felt Josie's fear, Josie was getting closer and closer to Hope, her eyes falling further and further into her eyelids, closing them in fear. Hope lifted her arm and laid back a bit further onto the bed, "c'mere" Hope invited Josie into her arms, they locked eyes for a brief moment and Hope could see a tear rolling down Josie's cheek. "Hey, hey I've got you" Josie rolled onto her side, facing Hope, her head slightly leaning on the side of Hope's breast "you are so comfy" Hope smiled at the compliment. A scene came on, it was between Amanda Seyfred and Megan Fox, it was a tame scene at first, they both thought nothing of it. A bit of bickering between the two? normal for the context, but then, they started making out, not a shy little kiss, soft, sweet and sickly. No. Tongues exploring each other's mouths, roaming over each other's lips, both girls went bright red, hope felt. Tingling in her stomach. And in other places. "I have to go to the bathroom" Hope abruptly stood and ran to the bathroom, she felt like a horny teenage boy with a hard-on, except she was just a horny teenage girl with a lady boner for Josette Saltzman. 

Josie was left confused on Hope's bed, she paused the movie and waited in silence, it had been ten minutes and Hope was still in the bathroom. "J-Josie, j-osie i- i'm-" Josie shot up with worry. "Wait Hope! I'm coming, just stay there." Josie ran into the bathroom, shoving the door open, she looked at Hope, Hope looked back. Both equally wide-eyed. Her eyes crept down to see Hopes pants dropped around her ankles. "I-I'm sorry I'm gonna go" Josie shot out the door and went back to her dorm. Hope put her clothes on properly and chased after her, "Josie wait, please its not i-" Josie stopped in the hall, "we can't do this here, we will wake everyone up" Hope nodded, they walked back to Hope's dorm without saying a word to each other, Hope was practically hanging her head in shame whilst Josie was too embarrassed to speak.

They arrived back at Hope's dorm and sat on the bed beside each other. "Hey" Hope finally said, "hi".  
"That wasn't what i- wasn't, I didn'-" Josie held Hope's hand.  
"It's okay, it's healthy."  
They sat in silence for a few long minutes.  
"Was it worth it at least?" Josie finally spoke up.  
"I- I didn't um" hope shook her head.  
"oh".  
"yeah".  
"I want to try something, if it's okay with you obviously." Josie stated.  
"Sure anything"  
Josie pulled Hope down flat on the bed with her, "can you open your legs a little?" Hope whimpered, following Josie's instruction. "I know we aren't old enough to, you know?... do that, but we can bend the rules slightly, can't we?" Hope shuddered. "Are you sure about this Hope? I don't want to do anything you don't." Josie asked "Josie please I'm so turned on i might burst" Josie moved her leg in between Hopes, pressing into her centre, Hope squealed. "Shhhh, we don't want anyone to hear.". Josie repeated her actions, rubbing her leg between Hope's legs. Hope bit into Josie's shoulder to muffle the sounds she was making. "P-please" Josie pressed so hard that hope fell over the edge.

"Holy shit"  
"Yeah, holy shit.


End file.
